Her Greatest Treasure
by Kaze no Takuto
Summary: The title of captain often demands that Tetra make tough decisions, but, as her swabbie and lover, Link has a duty to make sure she remembers what are truly the most valuable things in her life.


As the crew of the Great Sea pirate ship wrapped up their nightly chores and prepared to turn in for the night, one pirate in particular stood outside the captain's cabin with one last obligation to tackle. The hero clad in green, Link, opened the door into the room to find the single female pirate on board sitting at her desk just as he was anticipating, going over and calculating the size and value of a load of treasure that could be described as meager at best. An awkward silence pervaded the area as she continued to do her math.

It was far from the best haul she ever had although for a brief time it seemed like it would be. The decision to sacrifice the loot to avoid needlessly endangering her crew was not one that was difficult for the captain to make, but it wasn't fun now having to look over the consequences. However, just as Tetra had done her duty to him and his pirate friends, Link entered the room with a duty to her now as her shipmate and lover. Tetra's desk had a wide array of tools for evaluating treasure spread across it, but Link had his own tool and pair of jewels rarer and more valuable than any of them.

Closing the door behind him, Link disposed of any clothing that would obscure the chiseled figure he wanted to now present her with. As much as modesty was preached to him as a virtue by his grandmother, modesty was not going to help him give to Tetra what he owed to her. Completely free of any bothersome clothing, Link approached Tetra from behind to greet her with a sudden massage on her shoulders. This seemed to be appreciated but not enough to keep her from going on with her work. She was even too zoned in to make a real mental note of his sudden nudity. Now seeing the need to flaunt was he was offering her; Link made his way around her chair and to the desk where he brazenly flopped his meaty member up onto her workspace. Tetra seemed confused by this sudden show of boldness but nothing resembling anger or disappointment. He gradually made his way around the table, pushing aside any needless clutter in a grand show of heft that garnered more interest from her by the second. Once he whipped its mass over to where she was studying a silver nugget that was nowhere close to its size, Link took the ruler in her hand to demonstrate a length easily over fifteen centimeters even at rest, and Tetra found a new set of captivating priorities creeping into her mind.

She contemplated reaching over to grab it, but the slight motion of her hand prompted him to pull back a bit like an angler playing with a fish. He jiggled his package just out of the corner of her eye until he had gotten her to turn away from her work entirely. Swaying his hips to give it a healthy bounce, he confirmed the movement of her eyes to be following along to the rhythm of his junk. With her undivided attention now in hand, Link used his hard-earned strength to lift up the pirate princess all at once into a classic princess carry for some affectionate kissing and nuzzling of their noses while walking her over to the bed they now shared each night.

Bathed in the burning light of the midnight oil, Link's heroic image was so glorious that Tetra became inwardly infuriated with how hopelessly fired up it got her. She was supposed to be the captain in charge of this vessel. Nobody on board should wield any sort of power over her, yet here she was now cradled in this boy's arms and giggling like a jackal. However, it was in these moments, more than any others, that she truly felt like the most important person in the world. Wearing a tube top that showed off her lean midriff, Link stroked and tickled her exposed stomach. Her legs and petite feet hung fluttering in the air while her smiling face rested in his arms for him to keep going for with kiss after kiss. It wasn't long before she couldn't bear still being fully dressed with every inch of his skin being laid bare before her though.

Squirming a bit in his grasp, she managed to free herself of her shorts and top to be left in only a pair of purple panties for him, even counting the pins in the bun of her hair he also took a few seconds to remove so her golden locks could flow down freely. Now she could properly savor his well-sculpted chested by wrapping her arms around his neck to press it against hers while he could take in the admirable extent of her suntan. Her hardening nipples rubbed up against his sternum in a delightful way that had both of their torsos tingling. She also pulled herself up for some kisses of her own but now squarely on his lips with her tongue sneaking into his mouth when it found the opportunity. Oh, how lovely it was to be face to face with him like this, her piercing blue eyes lined up almost perfectly with his enchanting green ones.

In a way, those eyes of his were where it all started for her. The look in them when he vowed to save his sister was unforgettable to her as was the look when he promised to return and help her defeat Ganondorf. They spoke to her not of a boy who knew no fear but of a boy who had no fear that he would not face for the sake of his loved ones. She saw in them a person that she never wanted to bear the thought of ever having let down. Now, it was him who had become her most staunch pillar of support in life. Cradled in his arms like the sort of dainty princess she had once despised the thought of becoming, she warmly embraced the sense of safety and belonging that his presence bestowed upon her.

Of course, she was still a young woman and a zesty one at that. Having Link around like this also created a scorching need in her that only he could fill. That need began to bubble up and moisten her underwear as she continued to indulge in his taste and smell. As her tongue sampled the inside of his mouth, her nose took in the odor of his messy hair and body. It reminded her of how tender and innocent he was when they met and the new raw and mischievous side to him that she had created in him in their time together although perhaps it had actually been there all along. Her hands were happily draped along his shoulders but soon slid their way down his muscular arms and chest. With her womanhood sizzling, there was nowhere left for her to go but to the manhood that symbolized what she had been through in her life and what she wanted out of it going forward.

She pulled herself up in his lap so that she could stand with him as an equal to return the favor that had been given to her. With her panties utterly soaked, his member waited patiently for the gifts she was now too eager to deliver. His focus until that point had been on offering her the love and comfort he deeply felt she fully deserved, but when her hand finally went around to nestle itself around his most esteemed yet sensitive appendage, his greatest desires could not be held back any longer. Letting out a light growl as the trigger, he astonished her all over again by having his member spring to life in her gentle grasp. Her eyes locked onto each move it made as it snaked around within her grip. Through her usual impatience and his eagerness. She had too rarely gotten to experience his arousal emerging quite like this, in her very hands, before her very eyes. His flaccid penis that still offered more than enough room for her full hand soon expanded enough to allow for her to add second and even a third if she had one. She could also feel her fingers being slowly pried by his ever-increasing girth, and a moan escaped her lips when she envisioned having this sensation within her own womanhood. It gave her a greater appreciation for his natural stamina to see how many extra veins were popping out to get it has hard as it was which only seemed more like steel to her compare to how squishy it was before. Altogether, the portrait of Link as the figure of her feminine yearnings was at last complete. His adoring face and muscular frame continued to play with and support her from above while the behemoth pillar of his excitement awaited her down below.

Feeling playful and seeing his work from before as unfinished, she reached over to the nearby nightstand for a metric tape measure used in her earlier work. The briefest of contact between her eyes and his communicated what she was thinking of, and he obliged her by releasing his grip on her so she could do her work on the erection currently towering for her. In a sense, the exact size of Link's manhood meant nothing to Tetra. There was no number in the world that could quantify the things she felt with him buried inside her, splitting her flesh, pounding her core, and releasing his essence. His ability to take any commonly found cylindrical objects and dwarf them with his member often made an exact measurement seem pointless, but, in the moment, the prospect of chronicling the magnitude of his achievements was too alluring to pass up.

Rolling out the tape along his length like a grand red carpet, Tetra took amusement in each number that passed as he steeled his loins one final time to ensure that she was seeing him at his very best. It was like tracking his very growth from boy to man. His dick had something of a head start though. In the time since they had gotten together, his age could never seem to catch up to his member with it being in the twenties even while they were still in their teens, but, even now at age twenty-three, that did not appear to be close to changing. His erection still held the advantage by what was clearly more than a full centimeter, maybe two. His girth kept pace well too when she wrapped the tape around it, managing to soundly beat an old personal best at roughly a full seventeen centimeters. Seeing the figures after so long planted some fresh ideas in her head, but, as excited as she was for it, she knew that this was the time for Link to be the one feeling proud and offered him a loving pat on the back. There was a joy and a burden to being that big, but the hero derived his truest sense of pride from her admiring eyes.

It didn't matter to him what the varying social circles of the oceans claimed about having a big dick. All that Link was ever concerned with was what this mammoth member could do for Tetra, with Tetra, and to Tetra. If flopping his meaty package on Tetra's desk was all the was needed to brighten up a bad day for her, then he couldn't care what his crewmates might happen to say to him in the shower. There was no limit to far he'd be ready to stretch her out or how deeply he would reach within her as long as she was still ready to ask for more. If she liked it big then he liked it big, and the current look on her face told him that she liked it very big. Even after the formal measurement, Tetra still felt the need to verify her results with her hand and fingers, putting one hand around Link to resume nuzzling and kissing him and palming his erection with the other, running her fingers underneath to sample his size but creating a rising need to do far more.

With her hand already fully wrapped around his pulsating shaft, there was no way for her to simply let go. She had to put every centimeter she just measured to good use. Locking eyes with him once more, she only needed what she could feel of him in her palm to glean all that she needed to know. Her fingers charted a tantalizing mental map of his veins as she made her way back and forth along his length, stroke by stroke. A lone hand couldn't hope to cover even half of his mass as her other hand went back to his upper body, but what she lacked in quantity was made up for in quality. Every special maneuver she had developed for each of his favorite spots across his member was put into use. His succulent foreskin was given a gentle pinch and rub on the underside of his shaft. Her thumb placed a sound press on his swollen head with every pass it made, marveling and the level of blood rushing through. She made sure his testicles got their turn to be fondled as not to make light of their important role in all of this.

Tetra's efforts were acknowledged by a throaty moan from Link into her mouth. All of the extra volume on his shaft meant a lot more pleasure that he was capable of feeling. Even her single hand was like the finest velvet to him. Her ministrations demonstrated an extensive understanding of the minute details that came together to make his cock what it was. He tried to return her kindness with a grab at her womanhood, but, with his fingers prodding at her opening, Tetra's touch only became more focused and aggressive than ever. Not just out of a desire to be efficient with their time but primarily from a single-minded focus on making him feel as good as humanly possible with no need to try to tease or provoke. Her strokes were now perfectly paced to bring pleasure at an ideal rate, speeding up to match the energy rushing through him and slowing down to allow him the necessary time to process the sensations. Her fingers nimbly whisked around to apply timely pressure to each and every spot where she knew it was appreciated. A careful squeeze at the top, a rub along the underside, a trace across the veins, and a fondle of the scrotum. Each had their distinct effectiveness, but she also wanted her own thoughts and feelings to be part of the experience for him as well. Those thoughts were what had Tetra's vaginal juices now seeping through her panties all over his leg as she imagined the effect they would have inside her pussy and Link clearly picked up on them. Looking forward to seeing the results every bit as much as she was, he joined his hand together with hers at the base of his manhood, holding it straight up to signify where he was now raring to go.

Never taking her eyes off of him, she discarded her panties so her bare loins could rise to meet his. Her legs positioned themselves around him as it was not just his penis she wanted to feel in her vagina, but she wanted as much of him as possible everywhere pressed up against her. Aiming his head to shoot straight into her opening, Tetra's groin descended onto his in a beautifully nonchalant manner. Even with his size and overwhelming degree of arousal, joining with him was as smooth and natural as taking a much-wanted seat in the hero's lap. Her lips planted an affectionate kiss on her face in unison with her vaginal lips kissing down onto his testicles.

Locking her legs around his waist and arms around his back, just swinging her hips along his length was nearly enough to make her succumb to his masculinity. Knowing his veins so well made it far too easy and effective to visualize where each one was throbbing against her walls. Its shape and curve worked her insides at an angle that she could only have described as immaculate. The shaft was so thoroughly rigid that she could allow her flesh to relax around it completely, only needing his hardness to guide her canal on what to do next. The next thing turned out to be a quickly approaching climax which she ecstatically released herself into, letting her upper body fall into the torso of her hero.

Just holding Tetra in his arms was an overwhelmingly erotic experience for Link, but cuddling her like this with his manhood wholly placed and embraced within her was a taste of heaven itself. His glans could freely kiss her cervix with only the slightest and most stable of motions. The contact between his and her deepest points only seemed to amplify her orgasm based on the intense undulations around him with each move he made inwards. Her nails dug into his back, working their way around his spine not just as a show of aggression but desperation. He could sense hold they were searching for something somewhere to hold onto. Anything to brace her against the myriad of sensations that he was running through her. When they finally stopped, she picked herself back up and threw her head and arms over his shoulders to seek out even more friction between them and position herself to where she could best take it all.

Although seemingly frazzled and fatigued, she was nowhere near satisfied. The pirate's craving for the hero's cock was one that went beyond the limits of her physical endurance. Her hips and groin had an innate instinct to prioritize any sensations and reactions relating to Link's dick above all others, and she maintained a comprehension of all the she could do for him at any given moment while he was inside her. She rocked her hips at a steady pace but precise breadth that ensured his favorite spots were where he was being squeezed by her flesh the hardest. Even in with how wide apart her womanhood needed to be pried to consume his shaft, envisioning the exact shape she wanted to have him making within her got her walls working just as hard to force themselves open, rearranging to create the tenderly massaging sheath for his cock that she truly desired to be and that he deserved.

The one place where her tenacity never wavered in the least was in her legs still clutched around him. Once Link made any type of lunge forward, Tetra would not tolerate any attempt to move back. The strongest feeling of unity between them came as part of the inseparability she created between them. Her limbs and vaginal walls appeared to be in an unconscious competition to see which could cling onto him the most tightly, and it was just as competitive for Link to decide which he liked better. On the outside, he was doubtful that he would ever be able to bring himself to ask her to let him go. Her skin pushing upon in him in so many places all at once was reminiscent of being enveloped in fresh silk. There was no end to the need to pull her closer and closer into him. Meanwhile, the building tension inside her only grew more and more gratifying as with each time she bore down on his burgeoning manhood, he would find it in him dig deeper into a vast, still not yet fully tapped well of stamina and virility. Any effort by her insides to resist would be met with a rigid tempering of his length and continued defiance would be dealt with by his shaft engorging itself further, reshaping her canal all over again from start to end. Her body could only quiver at such a wonderful punishment.

Link's throbbing inside her intensified as a thanks for all she had done so far but also as a stern reminder that there was no stopping him now. Behind his beaming, heartfelt smile as he nuzzled his face into her neck, Tetra could see through to the volcano that had been activated within him, especially as the gasps and groans began to escape his lips. It was not just his shaft that had grown anxious and agitated inside her, but she could pick up how his swollen balls stirred each time her rear brushed against them. These were the moments where Link's cock went beyond what could be measured in any traditional sense. Its true peak was something that could only be experienced through the joining of their centers once his place in her womanhood had been fully carved out, and now she could feel every change that occurred within him at the brink of release. He poked at her cervix with greater frequency and took thrusts of greater length as he re-familiarized himself with his ultimate target. His unyielding mass had carved out the clearest shot possible for him. All that remained was the proper signal to fire.

The hero remained very patient in judging just what that signal should be. With her purring audibly into his ear, he did not want to hit the finale too soon. He couldn't fight the urge to jab against her core more and more, and this was all she needed to hit a second orgasm. This climax was accompanied by the loudest moan and most violent oscillations of the evening, each pulling him in deeper, demonstrating how her need for his seed was ready to override all else. Not once did any instance of cumming inside her fail to be better than the one before and this one was shaping up to be mind-blowing. The development in his loins was always sure to be accompanied by greater power, endurance, sensitivity, and fertility than ever before, and all four were aching to burst forth at once.

He nestled her lap as best as he could into his for the most thorough penetration their current position would allow. They both wanted to fully feel every last drop and inch of what was coming. His manhood remained fervent but steadfast in its continuing ravaging of her insides. He wasn't going to let it out until he could feel the instant where she wanted it most. Even as she struggled to remain upright, Tetra summoned the wherewithal to wink right in his eyes, a classic gesture from her that symbolized both their past and future together, both of which were coming together in this moment. With one last kiss shared between them, Link took in her innermost feelings and answered back with all of his own.

At the spark of his climax, Link's semen leapt forth within her in ropes upon ropes. The warmth and ferocity of his release was all Tetra needed to hit her own climax yet again, the undulations of which worked to ensure that not a single one of his shots failed to reach their objective. Her precious womb was thoroughly bathed in his essence of life. The hero's spunk firing within her was so potent she felt her own body being fully revitalized as if drinking in his very energy itself as he continued to pour it on. Filling her sacred core was the priority to Link, but they both wanted to see him keep on going. The spurts shooting out in relentless succession mixing with her fluids found their way out to pool between their laps and smear all over their groins, thighs and sheets to produce an odor that overtook the cabin. Even as his orgasm tapered off, Link was not quite ready to part ways with Tetra and laid down with her in a full-bodied hug once his manhood had completely relaxed itself if only until it would rise to claim her again.

The scent of their combined release and feeling of Link's sperm soaking within her belly were both so exquisite that Tetra did all she could to savor and memorize the sensation, but she couldn't turn her attention away from the one she had to thank for all of it, resting soundly by her side. The smile that had returned to her face was the sign of a hero's duties having been more than sufficiently performed. Regardless of how wild he could get, there was no one more ready for a gentle hug at any time than Link either. Snuggling with him like this rendered any recent misfortunes irrelevant and forgotten.

Laying by her side, his eyes opened up a crack to skim over her full naked form in all of its majesty. The only thing as personally fulfilling to look as her contented grin was the mixture of their essence spread across her groin. It was such a gratifying improvement over where he had first found her this night. Looking at her crotch, it was amazing just how little sign there was of what he just done to it apart from the gooey aftermath. He was reminded not only of how far and wide her womanhood would open for him but of how it did that only for him. Nothing else in this world would ever reach the places he reached and feel what he felt. It was only fitting as there wasn't anyone else he would go that far for. Even now, as her sorrows seemed to have been completely soothed, he still awaited the chance to bring even greater joy to her.

Surprisingly, what Tetra wanted most now was his hand. She grabbed each wrist and interlocked her fingers with his, staring into his eyes which she loved as much as any emerald and his blonde hair which was finer than gold. Gazing down, she recalled a member not only as fiery red as any ruby and rock hard as any diamond but delivered to her his essence that was as wonderfully pearly white as any pearl itself. All that she lost in that cave was right back in her hands with him, and no matter what loot she may or may not find in the future, she knew that he was the greatest treasure she was ever going to have.

A/N: Some constructive criticism I recently received motivated me to try a story with no dialogue in it at all


End file.
